


Hell's Bells

by Vinitharius



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: DemonHunter!Valeera, Demons, Dreadlord!Jaina, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinitharius/pseuds/Vinitharius
Summary: A simple midnight stroll turns into a fight between a demon and her hunter.





	Hell's Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a previous discord discussion, and I couldn't help myself but to try my hand at it.
> 
> Huge thanks to my friend and beta reader [MarieAnne_Cormier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAnne_Cormier/pseuds/MarieAnne_Cormier).

It was late as Lady Proudmoore left Stormwind castle from another pointless council meeting. Unsurprisingly, they weren’t able to come to an agreement about how to with the crop shortages and food rationing. 

As Jaina rose from her chair, Anduin asked if she’d like to stay a bit longer. “Auntie, would you like to stay for dinner? It's been a while since we last took the time to relax and eat dinner together.” 

“I’m sorry, Anduin, but it's late, and I’m tired,” Jaina said with a yawn as she grabbed her cloak and staff. 

“A different day then?” He suggested. 

“Of course. Anything for my favorite nephew,” Jaina said with a smile, giving Anduin one last hug before leaving. 

Anduin watched Jaina leave the keep, but something didn’t sit right with him, so he turned to the blood elf beside him. “Valeera, could you please watch over Lady Proudmoore as she returns to her quarters?” Anduin asked, noting Jaina’s strange behavior over the past few days. “Something seems off, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” 

* * *

Over the course of the discussion, Jaina was acting on a shorter fuse. Her voice seemed harsher than normal, and her overall body language was tense and hostile. She was staring down other delegates from across the table. She even dared a man to pick up his glass of spirits only to freeze it out of pure spite. 

“I wonder how that happened,” Jaina said feigning shock while still glaring at the man—the same man who kept derailing the conversation for the past 2 hours. “Maybe it's a sign from the gods. It is your fourth glass this past hour.” 

The man gulped and kept his mouth shut the rest of the meeting. As soon as the meeting ended, the man bolted up and left avoiding all eye contact with Lady Proudmoore. For the following meetings, he was absent claiming to having, _unfortunately_ , caught a bad cold. 

In fact, Anduin was sure he hadn’t returned and had turned in his formal resignation from the council. Then there was the entire conversation he had with her a few weeks prior. 

“Auntie Jaina, is there a reason why you asked for me here?” Anduin asked as he shut the door. 

“Are you alone?” She started. 

Anduin’s brow creased at her strange question. “Uh, yes?” he supplied, caught off guard. “Why, is something wrong?” He asked, concerned about his aunt’s strange behavior. Jaina ignored his question and cast a dampening spell over the room. 

“Anduin, you _need_ to be careful of those around you.” Jaina said, stressing the importance, “Especially to those who are closest to you. Someone isn’t who they-” 

His mind raced trying to understand Jaina’s cryptic message. A loud bang came from behind him as the door swung violently open. A blood elf stood in the doorway, daggers in hand ready to dispatch the unwelcomed guests. Her intense gaze gave away as soon as she recognized the room’s occupants. Valeera sheathed her weapons, her stance became more relaxed as she spoke, “Oh my apologies Anduin.” She noticed the other person in the room and added, “and Lady Proudmoore. I sensed a magical disturbance, but seeing that it is you, I’ll be going now.” 

“No need. We’re done talking,” Jaina said, excusing herself from the room without further elaboration. Anduin found the entire situation completely odd. He completely missed the assassin’s shaking hands and focused on Jaina’s strange behavior. Why would Jaina choose to warn him of something but refused to say anything important outright? Who or what was causing her to act so strangely? Who was so powerful that Jaina refused to name them? 

* * *

Valeera trailed slowly behind Jaina Proudmoore after she left the keep. She lurked in the shadows, far away from the human’s perception as Jaina walked down the stone path. The streets of Stormwind were quiet as the distant bell tower chimed indicating the 3rd quarter. Jaina’s shoes lightly scuffed the cobblestone as she walked down the main street. The wind softly blew, carrying the scent of the sea back to Valeera. The sea fragrance was entwined with the smell of arcane magic, but there was something off with it. She couldn’t place the origin, but she did recognize it from somewhere. It was strange, but it smelled sweet to her. 

Nearing the human, her ears picked up on some humming. Jaina continued her stroll around the city humming a melancholic melody as she approached the center of the town. The clock slowly moved its minute hand as it neared midnight. The lamp posts offered a bit of illumination as the wind blew clouds blocking out the moon’s light. Jaina stopped humming in favor of light singing as she approached the end of the street. Valeera heard Jaina’s voice as she got closer, “Beware..., beware..., the Daughter of the Sea.” 

Her singing became louder as Valeera drew near, “Beware..., beware… _OF ME_.” With the last utterance of the song, Jaina quickly turned the corner and escaped Valeera’s sight. When Valeera around the corner just after her, Jaina was nowhere to be found. 

_Shit! Where is she? Did she port? Why would she port now instead of at the keep?_ Valeera scanned the street for the flutter of the mage’s blue cape and listened for any sign of her movement. The scuffing of boots on cobblestone, the rustling of clothing, splashing of a puddle, anything that would give away the mage’s position. The bell loudly tolled, marking the 12th hour. 

Jaina reappeared above the assassin, standing on the narrow ledge of the clock tower. The bell still rang as Valeera glanced up at the mage. The sound seemed distorted as Valeera felt something was extremely wrong in her gut. A shiver ran down Valeera’s spine as the voice in her head urged her to run. From the distance, she could have sworn she saw a smirk appear on the mage’s face. 

Dark shadows twirled around her as her true nature was revealed. Jaina’s white and blonde hair turned dark as night. Her eyes glowed green with fel magic as her skin turned an unnatural grey. Chuckling, Jaina pushed herself off the stone wall, plummeting to the ground below. She felt the wind blowing through her fingers and long black hair. Mid-fall, large leathery wings grew from her back, completing her transformation. Swooping through the air, Jaina swung her staff in a wide arc freezing off the streets below. Massive ice walls blocked off the main roads and severely limited the escape routes. Jaina effectively made a crude arena for her and the assassin. A labyrinth of ice for her game of death. Sensing two more souls entering the area, Jaina cast a barrier spell, no more people could enter and most importantly no one could leave unless she willed it. 

Jaina landed with a mighty thud, breaking up the cobblestone beneath her and sending fragments of rock into the air. Her eerie green eyes peered through the dust, and her fearsome silhouette was enhanced by the horns on her head and the wings on her back. She tsked as she surveyed the area for her elven stalker. “Come out. Come out.” Jaina walked down the street glancing down the side alleys. “Aw, is the little assassin afraid?” she mocked, “or should I say _demon hunter_?”  


Hearing sound the rapid movement on the street, Jaina smirked, she had her _right_ where she wanted her. Jaina had time to kill so she was content with playing hide-and-go-seek with the elf, although she was sure that Valeera would modify it into hide-and-go-stab. Rather than freezing the elf outright, Jaina opted to freeze the ground right below her. Keeping her back turned to the would-be assassin, Jaina channeled the frost in her hands. As the footsteps got closer, Jaina whipped around, unleashing the spell. Right as Valeera made her lunge at the demon, the ground below her turned to ice, making her lose control of her momentum. 

Valeera stumbled forward, but she recovered and avoided slamming on the ground face first at the last second, saved by her elven grace. They were truly like cats, practically everywhere, always needy at the worst times, and had the most un-fucking-believable grace. Jaina sighed as she watched Valeera disappear in a cloud of smoke. She wanted to see some carnage, something comedic to lighten her mood. Alas, if she wanted some fun, she’d have to make it herself. 

“Valeera Sanguinar, Coward of Stormwind and Pet Assassin of Anduin.” She mocked in no particular direction as she looked around the makeshift arena. “Where’s your master? If you’re here, then who’s protecting him?” She paused to peer into a dark alley, seeing nothing, she moved on, “It would be a shame if something bad happened to him.” She ended with a devious glint in her eyes. 

Lurking in the shadows, Valeera watched as Jaina stalked pass the alley she took refuge in. Deep dread took root in Valeera’s gut as a chill ran down her spine. Who knew what the dreadlord had planned and enacted once she left? What other operatives were left inside of the keep? 

* * *

**A Bit Earlier**

Two cloaked individuals moved through the back alleys. The one in front wore a shabby black cloak, which had seen better days, its tattered edges blew softly in the wind. The person stalking behind them wore a dark brown cloak. Both of them had most of their features obscured save for their long pointy ears. 

The figure in black quickly navigated through the alleys, making sharp turns and rushing down the narrow paths. They were unable to shake their pursuer through all of their confusing maneuverings. The person in brown continued to chase after them, but that wouldn’t be a problem. They only needed to tire them out through a battle of wills. In the distance, the clocktower struck a quarter till twelve and sang its tune. 

They needed to lose them as the planned time approached, but they were unable to confront their pursuer without jeopardizing their cover. Red eyes burned in fury, this was going to screw up everything. Their eyes dimmed as they sighed, resolving to simply wear out their follower until they simply gave up and left. 

As they lead them near the center of the city, the clock struck twelve. The chimes rang out a distorted tune, sensing the magical time abnormality, the figure in brown stopped to locate the cause. Their golden eyes locked onto the clocktower and the figure who leapt off of it. It was just long enough for the other dart off and put a sizable gap between them. 

* * *

**Present**

“But don’t fret, my dear,” Jaina said in a sickly sweet voice. Her green eyes glowed with fel magic, “There’s nothing you can do now. You’ll leave when I say you can -- _if_ \--I say you can.” 

Valeera had enough of the demon’s games and launched at her Jaina's exposed back once more, this time prepared for her ice floor trick. A trick that never came. With little resistance, she tackled and wrestled the dreadlord, slamming her face first into the brick wall. It was easy, too easy. 

“What have you done!?” Valeera hissed, pressing her harder into the brick facade. 

“Oh, don’t worry about Anduin. He’s fine,” the dreadlord assured. Valeera didn’t buy it, and Jaina added, “For now.” 

Gripping the brick wall, Jaina shoveled off flapping her wings to knock Valeera off her. Locking eyes with her target, she launched a few frost bolts in her direction before Valeera vanished in smoke again. 

Sensing the blood elf, Jaina grabbed her wrist before she was able to land a hit. “What a strong illusion spell you have there,” she exclaimed. “Did you _really_ think you could hide your true nature from me?” She chuckled, “Why don’t we see your true form?” Valeera growled as Jaina broke the spell over her body. 

The illusion fell apart revealing Valeera’s long curved horns. The fel magic, that covered her skin and ran through her veins and was entwined in her entire being burned, and made her feel powerful, invincible. 

“Are we really that different?” Jaina asked staring back into burning green, fel-powered eyes, that mirrored her own. 

“I’m nothing like you,” she sneered. 

“Are you sure about that? You chose this for yourself. You _crave_ fel magic and the power it has. It is sweet and alluring, and you know that.” 

* * *

**A While Ago**

Valeera was struggling with her magic addiction. Nothing seemed to cure it. The addiction wouldn’t simply abate, it got stronger each day. Back in the depths of her mind, she knew what she wanted, something she hadn’t tasted in years. Fel magic. She couldn’t have it, she didn’t need it. 

No, she craved it. And she hated every second of it. Not because it tasted horrible, no it was the complete opposite, it was unbelievably sweet. 

It all started years ago when she drained the fel magic off of some damned daggers. Then she ran into the blood elf warlock, Vendellin Soulfire. The curse he cast on her, the Mark of Kathra'natir, was it truly a curse? Sure, she hated the demon, but the fel magic was something else. She enjoyed the power it brought, it fed her magical addiction, it felt great. 

And yet she hated it. 

But her body craved it so. 

Her headaches became constant, and her shaking had gotten to the point where she could hardly wield her daggers. 

With her condition rapidly degenerating, Valeera found herself seeking out Illidan Stormrage. It was under his guidance she became a demon hunter. Hunting and killing her first demon was easy, too easy. She thought it would be a challenge, but anything is easy to hunt when it can be smelled miles away. The fel magic reeked, but it attracted her like a moth to light. 

The first demon Valeera saw didn’t know what hit it is as she quickly landed a killing blow on it. Her hands clawed in its skin as she plunged her hand into its chest, digging for its heart to devour for its fel magic. To consume the heart of the demon and drink its blood is to become like it as a demon hunter. Valeera simply didn’t care in the moment as long as she fulfilled her craving. 

Being a demon hunter, though, came at a price, the exposure to fel magic caused irreversible transformations. First came the fel magic line shit, then the horns and the claws. The worst part was the constant cravings and visions. The visions were maddening. It was an unending torment. Eventually, she couldn’t handle them anymore and slashed out her eyes. Although technically blinded, Valeera gained spectral sight and could now sense magic and demons better than before. With training, Valeera could perceive both worlds the magical and the natural, better than when she had her mortal eyes. 

Having dealt with her problem, Valeera yearned to return to her old life and fulfill her promise to Varian by protecting his son, the young King Anduin Wrynn. However, there was still one problem. Her appearance would assure no one would trust her. Demon hunters had to fight their inner demons to retain their sanity and prevent themselves from transforming into the very thing they vowed to destroy. They were seen as an inherent risk to keep around and most certainly wouldn’t be trusted around the High King of the Alliance, let alone be trusted to protect him. 

It took some searching, but Valeera found a powerful mage who she pleaded with to help her rid herself of the fel magic. However, mage shook their head. 

“Even I am not powerful enough to undo what has been done. No one is.” Seeing the disappointment written on her face, they added, “At best I can elevate your addiction and hide your nature, but it will be painful.” 

Valeera screamed as the mage drew arcane lines over her body to suppress the fel magic and keep it in check. Finishing securing the tethers to her magic, Valeera for once felt sated. She no longer craved it. Fel or the arcane. As promised, the mage also restored she former appearance by casting a powerful illusion spell. 

“This will mask your appearance, but make no mistake you still are a demon.” They held up a mirror. Valeera looked like herself, no more horns, just a regular blood elf. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“I’m not done,” they said as their eyes glowed white. “I just need your memories.” 

When Valeera woke up, she found herself alone with no memories of the past few months. The only thing she had to go on was a message scribbled in the dirt. 

Stormwind. 

* * *

Valeera returned to reality as Jaina slammed her back into the wall. “Your soul is mine!” As Valeera fought her hold on her throat, Jaina felt like appealing to the worst villain trope, “Any last words?” 

Valeera slipped her hand into a pocket grabbing the powder. She tossed into straight into her captor’s face, “Hope you like blinding powder, bitch.” She delivered a hard kick to her torso and broke Jaina’s grip on her by slamming her palm against her elbow joint. 

Nearby long ears perked up at the sounds of the struggle. 

Jaina stalked the streets, still killing time with her playmate as her partner ran late. Something flew by her as the street began to fill with a cloud of thick black smoke. Jaina flapped her wings to clear the air and restore some of the visibility. 

Valeera rushed her head on screaming, “I will be your death!” as she tackled the dreadlord down to the floor. Valeera pinned her down with her thighs as she nailed down her wing with a dagger as while her other was at Jaina’s throat. 

The dreadlord taunted, “Oh no I’m shaking!” as she rolled her hips. “I’m sure we can work something out,” she said seductively. 

“Enough of your games, demon,” the hunter growled, “What have you been up to?” 

“I always _did_ say to be careful of who you trust.” Jaina laughed while Valeera dug the blade of her dagger deeper into her throat as a warning before letting off a bit. “Are you sure you don't want to play?” Jaina mocked. 

Valeera didn’t answer but dug in deeper, drawing blood without letting off. 

“I wonder what Anduin would think when he learns you’ve killed his favorite auntie?” 

“You’re _nothing_ but a demon,” Valeera spat, yanking out the dagger which held down her wing. 

Jaina paid no attention to her words and continued, “And what happens when he learns,” she paused, “You. Are. Just. Like. Me.” 

“You know nothing--!” 

Jaina interrupted not wanting to waste more of her time listening to Valeera’s fervent denial and continued, “No matter.” She chuckled, “I still have a few tricks up my sleeves.” 

With that shadows snapped to life and Valeera was yanked off Jaina. She felt the dark mist solidify as rough hands wrenched the daggers from her hands and tossed them aside. The dark-cloaked figure forcefully grabbed her by the horns and dragged her face near theirs. 

Valeera peered straight into the burning eyes of one very pissed off Sylvanas Windrunner. “Don’t you dare touch my wife again!” 

Meanwhile, Jaina rose from the ground, dusted off her clothes, and picked up her staff. “My aren't you a spoilsport.” Sylvanas stared back at Jaina confused. “Calm down, my love,” She said, walking over to comfort her. “We were only playing a game.” Jaina looked up at the clocktower. The clock read three minutes past twelve as a result of her time warp magic. “It looks like you're the one who is late this time.” 

“It's not my fault I had a very persistent stalker,” Sylvanas replied, annoyed. She arrived a few minutes late only to find her wife on the ground getting threatened by an assassin. 

“Fret not, no one was harmed,” Sensing her wife’s distress, Jaina tried defusing it by explaining her impromptu game of messing with the assassin. “It was good, clean fun.” 

“Fun?” Sylvanas questioned, still glaring at the hunter in her grip. “Sanguinar had a dagger to your throat and didn’t seem to have qualms with slitting it.” 

The brown-cloaked figure approached slightly confused by the voices. _Was that Sylvanas and Lady Proudmoore?_

They walked on the scene of the dark-cloaked woman who was _definitely_ Sylvanas Windrunner gripping a demon by the horns while casually striking up a conversation with the winged demon beside her. 

“It was hide-and-go-stab,” said the dreadlord who sounded a lot like Jaina Proudmoore. Sylvanas wasn’t amused, but she released her hold on the demon hunter. 

It finally clicked who the third person was, and the figure exclaimed, “Valeera?!” 

Suddenly all eyes were on the newcomer. Jaina laughed, striking Sylvanas on the back. “Looks like you’re getting rusty, my love.” 

“Liadrin,” Valeera yelped, recognizing the golden eyes from under the brown hood, “I can explain.” 

“Oh this will be fun,” Sylvanas quipped, watching the tension between the two. 

“Please do, _Sanguinar_. What is all of this,” Liadrin waved vaguely in their general direction, but Valeera knew she talking about her current appearance. 

“Do you remember when I told you of my past and my magic dependence?” 

Liadrin nodded, waiting for Valeera to elaborate. 

“I stumbled across fel magic and became addicted. I got possessed by the demon Kathra'natir. Years passed, I thought I was done with it, but it turns out it wasn’t done with me. The addiction grew within me until I couldn’t handle it anymore. The headaches, the shaking, the cravings. I sought it out again. I found Illidan who taught me how to be a demon hunter. For a while, I was fine with killing and eating demons for my fix, but I wanted my old life back. I couldn’t just return, so I hunted down a powerful mage and convinced them to help me. They suppressed the cravings, cast the illusion over me, and wiped out my memories of the entire event. I returned to guarding Anduin like nothing happened, until now.” 

Liadrin was silent during Valeera’s tale. Valeera was getting anxious as Liadrin hadn’t said anything yet. Finally, she quietly asked, “Why didn’t you come to me? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m sorry for deceiving you,” she sobbed. 

“It isn’t your secrets. It’s natural to have them,” Liadrin said while comforting the crying elf. She rubbed her back as the assassin buried her face into the paladin's neck. She whispered into her ear, “It's the fact you chose to suffer alone.” 

Sylvanas coughed. Both Jaina and Sylvanas were still around watching their rather passionate exchange. Sylvanas grumbled, “Don’t look at me like that when you’re the ones who interrupted us.” 

“She attacked me first,” Valeera pointed out. 

“You followed me,” Jaina countered. 

“You threatened Anduin.” 

“You needed sufficient motivation for our game,” Jaina sounded hurt, “Do you really think I’d hurt my nephew?” 

“And you threatening a delegate was because?” 

“Sir Asshat the Third kept derailing the meetings. He got what he deserved.” 

The demon hunter still wasn’t convinced, “Disregarding the fact you’re a dreadlord, you want me to ignore the fact you’re meeting up with the enemy?” 

“Sometimes, you end up going on a midnight walk and bump into your wife, who just happens to be the Warchief. Besides, what do you think you’re doing?” 

The assassin had nothing more to say as her meeting with the blood elf was equally scandalous. 

“If that’s all,” Jaina said, staring down Sylvanas, “I have some unfinished business with my wife.” She stopped looking up to the sky seeing the massive barrier of ice. “Oh, yeah,” Jaina remarked. With a wave of her hands, Jaina expelled the ice walls and restored the normal passing of time. The clock moved forward as usual once again. She turned to Valeera, “By the way, I can recast the illusion spell on you.” 

“Don’t,” interrupted Liadrin, who was surprised by the words that leaped out of her own mouth. The demon hunter looked at her funny before she realized what the paladin was getting at. 

Jaina was shocked by her sudden outburst but then smirked, “Alright then,” She tossed a vial to the assassin who easily caught it. “Use this then and find me tomorrow afternoon. I will recast the illusion but until then have fun.” With that, Jaina departed with Sylvanas and left the other couple alone. The clock struck a quarter past twelve, and all was not silent in Stormwind. 


End file.
